Beedrill
---- |tab2=Mega |infobox2= |tab3=Orizo |infobox3= }} Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Spear) is a dual-type Bug/Poison Pokémon. It evolves from Kakuna starting at level 10. It is the final form of Weedle. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill using the Beedrillite. Biology Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. As seen in the anime, Beedrill seems to be especially concerned with the welfare of Weedle and Kakuna, and it will respond aggressively to those that disturb them. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, Twineedle. It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Beedrill nests in forests and misty wooded areas. Orizo Form While Orizo Beedrill still ressembles Beedrill, there are several key differences in both its appearance and behavior that makes it easy to tell apart from other Beedrill. The most striking change is its color, which has went from a orange-ish yellow to green, similar to Beedrill's shiny coloration. Its stinger is completely gone, whereas its legs and antenna now end in mushrooms. Finally, its eyes look less neutral, and are black with a large light green iris, making it look haunted. Orizo Beedrill is effectively parasited by tochukasos, just like the Paras line. Its adaptation is quite recent and the yellow variant of Beedrill only disappeared recently from Orizo. Unlike Parasect, who is basically mind-controlled by the tochukaso on its back, Orizo Beedrill is believed to be still conscious; this is probably because the parasitic mushrooms do not know how to control Beedrill in order to make it fly. This is why Orizo Beedrill's stingers are gone; so the Beedrill cannot easily rebel agaisnt the parasites. It seems the mushrooms are able to give order to the Pokémon, and if it disobeys these orders, the mushroom grow more, which seems to greatly pain the poor bee. This natural enslavage has led several people to start making studies on the species in order to find a cure to their problem; if the mushrooms are cut off, they just grow back. Stats - Mega= }} Orizo Stats Trivia *Beedrill's English name was originally going to be spelled Beedril. *Beedrill's effort value yield of 2 Attack and 1 Special Defense is unique. *Beedrill can be seen as a parallel to Butterfree. Both of their unevolved stages evolve into their respective first evolutionary stages at level 7, which then evolve into their respective final forms at level 10. They both also go through metamorphosis-like evolution and share a base stat total of 395. Also, while Beedrill is a version exclusive of Black and Black 2, Butterfree is exclusive to White and White 2. *In Pokémon Conquest, Beedrill is the only Pokémon that is featured without its evolutionary relatives. *Prior to Pokémon Black and White, it was the only known Pokémon to learn Twineedle by level up. Origin Its design appears to simply be a stylized bee or wasp. However, it has a much closer resemblance to an Asian giant hornet. Its Shiny form may be based on the Agapostemon, as both are green in color. Orizo Beedrill is based on endoparasitism, specifically a tochukaso's. This kind of mushroom replaces the host's tissue and can even affect its behavior. Its coloration is based on a Shiny Beedrill's coloration. Name origin Beedrill is a combination of bee and drill (indicating its needle-like arms). Spear refers to its stingers. In addition, the reverse of スピアー is アピス Apis (the genus for the honey bee). Gallery Artwork PTSR-Beedrill.png|Dream World Artwork Sprites 015.gif|Generation V 015Beedrill.gif|Generation VI 015_Beedrill__Shiny.gif|Generation VI (Shiny) Mega_Beedrill.gif|Generation VI (Mega) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Pokkén Tournament U